


Meet me on the ice

by Kimmicoda



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Heats, M/M, Marking, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, chu will be a great friend!, it will be happier soon, mention of past rape scene, mentions of self harm, they meet younger, they still love skating!, victor is spelled viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmicoda/pseuds/Kimmicoda
Summary: Yuuri has had a hard life up to this point. He had assumed when he presented he would be much older and a Beta like most of the rest of his family. But instead he presented early claiming him and his future Alpha into a soul mate bond. It was difficult and the past still weighs heavily on him, but Yuuri wants to try to meet his mate out on the ice just like his mark is pointing him to do.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I have been mellowing this thought for a while and I think I really needed to get it out there now or never you know? I know that the ABO setting is way overplayed but I really love that scenario being thrown in the Yuuri on Ice universe. So yeah I'm going to try and wiggle this around a bit, along with the other story idea's I have. Thank you!

Yuuri never thought he was going to be an Omega when his secondary gender came out. His whole family up to that point had been Beta's with an Alpha here and there. Yuuri would of been happy being a nobody Beta, but at the age of 12 all of that changed. Normal presentation happened latter in high school sometimes even after that but in some weird cases it happened younger to people. No, never in his life did anybody think he was going to present as an Omega. Some believe it was because the call of his destined Alpha was too strong for his body not to respond to it. And when you are an Omega you would always present when your fated Alpha did. But when both of them presented at the same time probably too young in age for both of them it turned out bad. Too bad they didn't get to present in each other's presence though...

  
Too bad it took over an hour for any adult to find him in the bathroom at school suffering from pain and heat...and other things. Too bad...he was all broken for his Alpha now, too damaged and undeserving of him. Yet somehow Yuuri still hoped to see his Alpha someday. To see them happy, and that's all Yuuri really wanted in life, he didn't care about himself just he wanted to care for his Alpha. The only thing connecting them currently was the mark on his hip that grew as he got older as well as brighter in color meaning he was going to meet his soulmate and Alpha soon.

  
At first everybody had assumed it was a heavy bruise on his waist and hip area, from the incident but as months passed Yuuri's family realized it was his soulmate mark linking him to his Alpha. A strong one at that and they all hoped that it would help him move on as well as themselves from that incident. It was just a blob of purple and reds but as he grew Yuuri noticed more details coming from it. Details that were more apparent as months went on but...he couldn't get over what happened during his presenting. It even started to haunt him in his dreams.

  
The people at school were also unforgiving about the whole thing. Being an Omega in society was suppose to be better, Omega's were suppose to be protected and loved. But they were also wanted by almost everybody in the world. With only 5 percent of population being one nowadays, a decline in the years unfortunately to years past. It was rare to say the least and even more rare if you were male like Yuuri was. Most of everybody was a Beta which seemed to be normal, but truly it was the Alpha's that controlled everything in this world. They were 1 out of every 4 people and it always felt suffocating to be near a newly presented one.

  
It was also the Alpha's who destroyed him that time, and now as well at school. Made him want to die, kill himself almost everyday under their glaze and power they exerted. Sometimes even the Beta's would join in with them calling him a whore and a slut undeserving of the title of Omega. Really Yuuri tried to be strong, tried being strong for his Alpha but he broke one day just a bit past the age of 14 while he was home. No he was already broken before that day, Yuuri thought just it just made him realize that whoever his soulmate was they were probably better off without him. Without his worthless broken self for them to have to take care up and drag around like a dead weight by their side.

  
He was just a bad horrible Omega wasn't he? Nobody really cared about him, they would be better off without him in the end...that he should just die.  
It was his sister Mari who found him in his bathtub sitting there as he slit his wrist open wide and was bleeding heavily. Stupid him though with his loud crying alerting her and then their parents to his predicament. Tears being almost the only thing that Yuuri couldn't find any control over as he kept crying til after everything was done. Tears always gathered in his eyes unhappy with everything dealt to him. Tears that kept falling down his face as they went to the hospital then home.

  
Yuuri decided not to try killing himself again after that, the distraught and helpless looks of both his parents and sister too much for him to handle. And possibly his soulmate as well, he thought as he rubbed his marking wishing that they were okay. It was selfish of him to do that to somebody he didn't even know. But looking down at his marking he sighed happily at the beauty of it. It had become more detailed in the years of having it, as he now saw skates appearing in the clouds of color growing brighter. One with silver skates the other with gold. Yuuri swore as well that when he touched the marking he could feel another hand touching him back chills of desire touching him all over. But he wanted to do something to meet his other half, and get away from all the hate and misery of his town.

  
So when he went to his parents, weeks after the suicide attempt and slight hoarding away at home, Yuuri asked to go America to skate and finish school they had agreed wholeheartedly to his request. They knew he needed away from Japan from all the memories of it, even if it meant their baby boy was leaving them for a long time. And quite possibly forever, though it was never truly touched up on that part.

  
Packing up his life into a few bags to take with, Yuuri started investing more time into the art of skating before he left home. He had taken ballet as a child and through out his younger teens, so using that as a base for skating was a great start. Well he also did skate with some younger kids back when he was younger but never thought that he would achieve more than beginners level in it.

  
But...a hand pressed the mark under his shirt, that's where Yuuri would find his mate, by skating warmth met him back under the touch making him happy. He would try meeting them on the ice and overcome the hardships of his past for them both. He could do this he could be their one and only or just be the one to help them find happiness better than him.

  
\---------

  
Time passed and living in America was better than anything he could have expected. Everybody was nice to him, well it was probably because he was an Omega, but still it warmed his heart and made Yuuri happy since living there. They even let him finish high school early which was a surprise. They said from his English and knowledge of the world the only other thing to do was to get a citizenship to stay when he gets older. So that left more time for him to understand ice skating and try competing in it better. He hoped soon he could figure out who his other half was and have the courage to meet them finally. And maybe touch them even once.

  
But...Yuuri never went back home unless it was was for holidays or special days. He skyped and talked to his family all the time but the town he grew up in didn't feel safe. Didn't feel like a loving environment like he needed now.

  
Where Yuuri was living now though did provide those feelings. He had been taken in under a coach named Celestino once he proved he could skate well and there was room for improvement. Yuuri knew that his past was going to keep haunting him, but on the ice...he felt free. Free to dance and tell a story with his body that only he knew the words and lines to.

  
It was when he was researching competition in the skating world that his whole life fell apart then speed back up. Yuuri had found a person who he found fascinating and yet unreachable at the same time. His name was Viktor Nikiforov and he skated for Russia. If you didn't think Viktor was hot, like hotter than the freaking sun, then your eyes needed to be checked out and questioned. Like everything about him made Yuuri melt inside and when he had his yearly heat...well the posters of Viktor in his room got an ear and eye full. Hell he even named his little toy poodle after him much to the laughter of Phichit his roommate and friend. Yuuri didn't know why but it his mark also warmed whenever he thought of Viktor.

  
5 years of living in America passed by before he finally tried going and competing fully, his confidence higher than it ever could be, happiness seeming to radiate off him and his mark. That was his undoing though, at 19 Yuuri should never had gone to the competition in the first place, never signed up for it. His short had been wonderful, yeah he flubbed a few things but his score hit the 90's! Then Viktor took the ice and it felt like everything stopped this being the first time ever seeing his idol. His heart pounded fast as well as his mark seemed to heat up as he watched Viktor as he moved across the ice.

  
It was sudden when he felt the first pangs of a pseudo heat started to happen. Celestino even though being a Beta picked up on the scent right away of lust and want, and took him back to his hotel room from peering eyes and noses. It pained Yuuri that he didn't even get to finish watching the rest of Viktor's short though. That thought was quickly swallowed up, he couldn't get out of his haze of need and want til a full day had passed. Who knew you could get all fuzzy and break into a heat just being around your idol then miss your own free skate? Yuuri mused as he came to his senses, cleaning himself up and the room as best as he could. He was upset about not being able to finish his first competition and he sat inside his room wondering what he could do now. Yuuri was starting to become more depressed due to his actions but he moved to clutch his phone to himself scrolling quickly through apps to look at some footage from the pass few hours he had missed with the competition.

  
A hand of his went to his mark rubbing at it absently as he watched Viktor's skating, eyes full of wonder and joy. It was beautiful oh so beautiful it almost made Yuuri cry during it. The kiss and cry though stopped his movements all together. Viktor, who he knew was an Alpha from so many videos, was being asked if he had the markings of a soulmate mark since the world was so empty of Omega's in the past years. Every Omega had a mark, but only a few Alpha's shared one with them. Of course the amazing Viktor would have one though, Yuuri thought, laughing at the silly question. There was no doubt in his mind that Viktor could not have one.

  
"Oh yes I do on my hip! Would you like to see?" There was a brief sounds of panicked 'no not on life tv' called out when Viktor started trying to undress, then a pout went over Viktors lips before he looked directly at the camera right at Yuuri it felt, addressing him. "I felt them here today as well! My wonderful Omega stood here watching me, I just wish I could of met them before they left." A sad smile plays on his lips a finger tapping them in slight thought and Yuuri knew that he was just being playful like a lot of his other interviews he did before a laugh coming from his mouth as he watched. "And during my short as well! A little rude of them perhaps, but the smell they let off as they went...so delightful. Oh!" Viktor exclaimed moving over to pick up something next to him. Yuuri sucked into a harsh breath as he saw it was his jacket his heart fluttering as he saw Viktor take a whiff of it. This can't be happening. "They even left this behind in their haste they smell so very wonderful!"

  
Some words are spoken off camera before the reporter wearily speaks to Viktor again Yuuri's hand gripping his mark hard. What's going on? "Ah Mr. Nikiforov that's Yuuri Katsuki's jacket...a fellow competitor. He was disqualified during your short due to suddenly going into a pseudo heat. Are you sure that's-"

  
Viktor's eyes widen before he stands up excitedly still clutching Yuuri's jacket in his hands not listening to the anybody else around him on screen. "Really?! I must go to him, show my love to my Omega!"

  
Multiple people yell at him and even his coach grabs him saying it would do him no good to see Yuuri at this time, that he still needed to do his free for tomorrow. And that's where Yuuri stopped the video, moving to lay face first in his bed his whole head confused as he tossed his phone aside groaning. This was probably just a dream his heat haze must still be gripping him making him tired and lusid. There's no way Viktor was his soulmate-

  
A knock interrupts his thoughts, making his sluggish body get up to go to the door. Might as well keep this pretense of a dream. It felt so real. "Yes..?" He questions, his throat sore probably from all the screaming he might of done during his fake heat. A blush graces Yuuri's cheeks as he moves a hand to touch his mark for stability. Be strong, be calm maybe waking up would be nice now.

  
"Room service!" A cheery voice calls out, making Yuuri shoot his eyebrows up, and readjusting his glasses. Did Celestino order him something during his heat? Did his coach know it was done already? Well was it really even done?

  
"I didn't order anything-" He responds opening the door, then his breath being pulled out of him, as he sees who is in front of his door. It's Viktor fucking Nikiforov! Cruelly almost, Yuuri's hand on his mark digs in hard, and he sees Viktor wince at the motion confused over why he was wincing now. No no it couldn't be-

  
"Ow Yuuri take it easy there." Viktor laughs, readjusting the items in his arms so he can reach over to rub at his side, making Yuuri gasp as he feels a rubbing motion come from his own side made by the other. Dreams don't have pain or feeling in it, no...no no no- "Yuuri hey are you okay?" Viktor questions as Yuuri starts retreating back his gripe on the door slipping before he starts pushing it forward at Viktor to quickly shut it.

  
"G-go away...!" He yells out trying to push his door close, anxiety fluffling him up some as his breathing seemed to go erratically. There's no way he could be Viktor's soulmate, his Omega his- but he is met with resistance with the door, his strength not there to combat a determined Alpha as the other starts wedge himself in, first a foot then a shoulder. Giving out a cry, Yuuri let's go, before running for the bathroom in his room, leaning against it as he locked it shut fast. He needed a barrier from his new emotions and also a barrier from Viktor at the moment. Heart beating fast he listens as Viktor now comes into the room.

  
"Yuu-ri~" Viktor sing songed, a gentle rap coming from the other side of the door, as Yuuri panted heavily his heart thudding in his chest almost painfully at how close Viktor was to him. He really hoped a panic attack wouldn't happen now, or even...another pseudo heat. But the way the other said his name though-oh a purr come from Yuuri's throat surprising the both of them suddenly by it's sound. "Ah! Omega you like that? You like it when I sing your name with praise? I can again and again lyubov moya~" The other laughs but it doesn't feel hurtful like when all the other kids would do to him growing up, but a laughter filled with love and it frightened yet pleased him. It made Yuuri never want to leave the other's side, to be near his idol now turned mate forever, but at the same time Yuuri knew he didn't deserve to be next to him at all either. Still he wanted to...

  
Trying to calm down Yuuri thinks of different non-heart pumping things-like the thought of chores doing laundry- to stop the subconscious purring before speaking to the other outside his door again. "T-that's okay...you don't have to talk to me like that." But in his mind he was begging for more wanting sweet words and encouragements of endearment thrown to him.

"But what if I want to?" Then Yuuri laughs almost hearing the pout in the other's voice. This is so surreal his idol was on the other side of the door, so very close to him so-

  
It takes everything he can not to start purring again once he stops it a sigh coming from his mouth as Yuuri controls it now. "N-not right now then?" Yuuri squeaks out, his forehead leaning against the door the surface cold and strong. It's going to be hard trying to avoid his Alpha's presence and yet Yuuri didn't want to. He wanted to stay by Viktor's side forever and that hurt to admit, a broken thing like him...so unworthy and...it was so depressing to think about being torn between wanting to be with the other and yet wanting to be away from him too.

  
"Hmm okay I can do that for you my Omega. Oh I have gifts for you too though! And so many more to court you with at home. I've been saving them ever since I presented! I can't wait to show you off my beautiful Omega." Viktor sighs happily from the other side of the door, before something is pushed under the gap of it surprising Yuuri. "I got gold for you today. I'm sorry you couldn't keep competing because of me, but I got this just for you. I always saved away my medals wanting to give you the best Yuuri. Please I want to take care of you. I want to hold, and touch you. Yuu-ri~"

  
"You...you don't even know me though..." Yuuri says quietly back, as he holds the medal tears gathering in his eyes. His throat feels closed off suddenly but he tries talking through the lump now forming there. "I...I don't deserve you Viktor...I don't think I ever will...A-alpha..." Then he stops talking and starts crying instead, wishing he could stop existing for a while. Stressful situations doing that to him nowadays. Anxiety on the verge everyday he realizes now, that yes he had gotten stronger but it was still there. Tears cloud his vision as Yuuri holds the medal to his chest. He wouldn't be surprised if he would start not being able to breath then pass out from not getting enough air. But the thought that Viktor would be there pained him so much that he kept breathing trying to calm down from the other side of the door.

  
"Oh Yuuri..." The voice on the other side whines, his fingers trying touch him from under the door. "Please open up! It's me who doesn't deserve you! Not everybody in this world gets to have a soulmate that's just for them, I'm honored to even have the chance like this lyubov moya. Thinking of you everyday, dreaming of meeting a person who's perfect just for me in this world, no really I should be the one undeserving to be even be near you! I would of been okay not meeting you til we were old, older than-" The other paused trying to think of a number. "Ah in our 30's! Yes another decade or so, I would of been fine with waiting milaya."

  
A laugh escapes Yuuri's mouth then he sighs, rubbing at his eyes so tired now even if had been sleeping not that long ago. His crying session taking a lot out of him it seems. "Thank you Viktor, you're so nice...but I don't know..."

  
The other is quiet his fingers gone from the door before he speaks again. "Do you...do you want this dorogoy? I can leave and not come back if you need that from me. I'm not being a good Alpha if I'm pushing myself on-"

  
"No no! You're perfect my Alpha!" Yuuri cuts him off words crashing out of his mouth as his hand starts tapping on their shared mark heat coming from it as he does this. "Look at you bringing me such nice gifts...I just...I...a lot of things happened in the past I wish I could forget and move on but really I-I can't and...I don't want to load you down with them at all. I want to see you be free and dance on the ice more and become even more beautiful. An Omega will only bring you down..." He sniffled, glad the tears had stopped now.

  
"...you won't bring me down, you make me more passionate! After knowing you were somewhere in this world with me I tried getting better at skating. I found my heart again knowing somebody else was out there to complete me. And oh Yuuri I'm much happier, oh so much happier knowing we have each other now. Your past nor mine matter, just what our future together will be like. I want to be with you, any way you will take me. So...can I please see you?" A voice answers him, quiet yet full of strength by the end of it. Yuuri holds back another purr, before his hand reaches up to unlock the door hesitantly. Really he's stupid doing this, he really really shouldn't- but he opens it to look into a pair of gorgeous blue eyes radiating hope and love to him and that does him in fully his own heart wanting to meet the love it sees. Yuuri can't stop his own look of love now towards the man because of that, then he moves to touch him, everything slowing down then speeding up. This isn't a dream, it's actually real, Yuuri marvels at his hand that's free touching the other.

  
"O-ohayo..." Yuuri says blushing red as he looks away from Viktor's eyes. His hand grips the medal like it's a lifeline before looking back up at him a smile gracing his lips, the other hand now resting firmly in the others hand like it belonged there. "I-I'm Yuuri Katsuki...and I guess I'm your Omega aren't I?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...so shows up a month later with barely anything right? Lol yeah that's me hahaha. So this is just a tiny project that probably won't be made too often but here's some more. I really appreciate all the kudos, comments, and everything else you guys gave me. But just saying this is my sweet little side baby in comparison to the bnha monster I've been trying to do. So enjoy! And yeah Yuuri has a slight potty mouth but what do you expect from a 19 year old.

"Is this okay dorogoy?" Viktor asks as Yuuri leans back into the other's touch an arm gently across the younger's lap touching their shared marking. It felt wonderful as Viktor’s fingers trailed across the mark delicately; in wonder almost, rubbing it and probably sensing his own touch from it come over the link. It was very pleasant the touching as Yuuri's body molded perfectly into the others content in their current situation.

 

Yuuri nods before letting his head rest on Viktor's shoulder a happy sigh coming from his mouth. The purring now under control for the most part since they have been touching and talking in small bits. All of this...made Yuuri and quite possibly Viktor, feel whole. They were one, they were meant to complete each other. And it just...squeezed Yuuri’s heart more at the thought.

 

"More than okay." He breathes out laughing when the other's hand starts moving to squeeze him in a hug, nuzzling closer til their soft scents mix all around them. Delicious and heady as it clung to the hotel room his previous smell of heat dissipating to their mixture.  They had started with mild touching with fingers then hands, moving on then to hugging and now they were content with just resting their bodies together though Yuuri could tell Viktor wouldn't mind more. It scared Yuuri yet made him excited that his Alpha actually found him...well attractive. And worth all of this attention. If he would die now it would be from complete happiness.

 

"That's good, milay." Viktor responds moving to kiss Yuuri's cheek before quickly jolting away, being interrupted by a loud ringtone coming from the bed above them. Yuuri gets a puzzled look on his face before realization hits and hurries to grab his phone, sliding across the screen to answer quickly, not even thinking about who it could be as he did so.

 

"H-hello?" He says a little breathless, laughing quietly away from the phone as Viktor readjusts his grip on his waist. Their positions now was on the bed as they spoon each other. Yuuri of course being the smaller spoon. It was very apparent with his recent clingy actions that Viktor was not giving up being away from his other half any time soon. And truth be told Yuuri didn’t want to be away from him either.

 

"Yuuri? Are you okay? Is your heat done? Have you eaten and drank enough? Oh I'm sorry you couldn't go farther into your program but you were so great what you did get do!" A concerned voice asks from the other side of the phone pulling at Yuuri's heart a little with guilt. It's his best friend, and oh shoot why didn't he text him back what could possibly have been hours ago? A peek at the screen confirms the time that has passed by, making Yuuri wince at it. It must be a few hours after their own time but with Phichit-

 

"Ah Phichit...I'm fine and yes to everything, and um...actually my heat ended a few hours ago..." Yuuri says a little mad at himself for not responding to Phichit until now. He probably had like a million messages from his best friend, but he had forgotten all about his phone since Viktor had barged his way into his room. It was the dead of night all people concerned should of been sleeping; but sleep was the last thing on anybody's mind, and with Phichit on the other line it was apparent it was the same for him.

 

"And you didn't get ahold of me first? You naughty boy you." Phichit laughs back, some slight shuffling sounding in the background then a bark is heard, before Phichit talks again. "Vicchan missed you Yuuri, and speaking of Viktors~ I saw what happened on tv give me the deets. What's up with Viktor? Is he-"

 

Yuuri groans loudly interrupting Phichit. "C-can we please just not...talk about that now?"

 

"Nope." Phichit says loudly giggles coming from the other end. "Now is Viktor really your soulmate?"

 

"Yes." Yuuri squeaks out as protective arms wrap around him a face nuzzling his neck. "He ah is actually here with me now..." He adds hearing a quick drawn in breath over the phone before pushing it away as his best friend fangasmed at the news. Tapping a button on the phone to make it go to speaker now he looked back at Viktor for him to join in. "So...um Viktor meet Phichit, Phichit Viktor."

 

“Hello.” Viktor says bemused, hands resting on Yuuri’s hips. “So you are his friend who takes care of him?”

 

“Oh yes that’s me, I’ve seen him through everything here in Detroit! You should've seen how hard he cried with me during The King and the Skater when it premiered. Oh it was so wonderful!” Phichit cried out his voice loud and full of laughter.

 

Viktor rubs his head against the juncture of Yuuri’s neck, the smaller shivering as he is scent marked again. His body screaming at him almost to turn around and return the affection with his own scent. But Yuuri didn’t dare move as he instead stayed in the moment shivering in delight.

 

“But I don’t want to see my Yuuri cry!” Viktor said kissing at his neck now almost coaxing Yuuri to purr if he had to go by the shivering he felt against him. A sigh escapes Yuuri’s mouth, and Viktor smiles in delight at the sound although wishing it was the purr instead. But having another person hear it...it didnt feel right. Soon though any and all that would come from his love's throat would be that sound in pleasure. “I just want my mate to be happy and smiling always and forever. Especially when I take him back to Russia!”

 

The words slowly go through Yuuri’s head, the heated moment calming down as he collects his thoughts. He is about to say something when Phichit beats him to the punch instead. “What do you mean you’re taking him back to Russia? Isn’t Yuuri going to come home after all this? Yuuri are you visiting your lover before coming back for school? Is that what he means mean?” The youngest of the group asks, worry coming into his voice as he nervously laughs at it.

 

Confusion is high with Yuuri too as he turns to look Viktor a bit shyly in the eye his face heating up. “Do you mean when I’m done with school or…? I mean I can’t drop everything and come with you to Russia, but it would be nice to visit you soon there.” He frowns eyes trying to see into Viktor’s own for the answer.

 

Viktor’s smile slips a little before he speaks. “Well no I was hoping to start making arrangements so I could have you come live with me Yuuri. I mean we finally found each other and we are soulmates.” He stresses the last word like to say of course by it. “So it makes sense if we start living together now. Then we can marry and I can keep winning golds for us!”

 

“You mean we can keep winning golds for us.” Yuuri says wiggling a little out of his hold to stare at him. The mood in the room shifted dangerously as he continues on. “I can compete very well. And I can always get better too. You don’t know I could of been one of the top people at the competition we were just in if I completed it.”

 

Phichit is quiet on the line, quiet enough that Yuuri wonders if he is still there. Silence killing them all for a moment.

 

“But you won’t have to Yuuri. I’m your Alpha I’m suppose to protect you. I can’t have you ice skating anymore, what if you get seriously hurt! One fall is all it takes. A break of a blade, or turn too much and then you’re down. I can’t have you getting hurt now that I finally have you.” Viktor blurts out, concern lying heavily in his words as he sat up too reaching for Yuuri. But he did not notice fully how upset Yuuri was becoming at his words as he pressed on. “When I first got my marking I was ecstatic. I had an Omega out there to protect and make mine! Somebody who completed me and made me whole. Not many people have it so blatantly obvious to them that they have a soulmate. But when I saw it become pair skates I got really scared dorogoy. As your Alpha I can’t let you take the chance and get hurt anymore.”

 

Yuuri let his Alpha’s words hang in the air before getting off the bed and away from him. He needed a moment to breath a moment to-

 

Arms came around him interrupting his thoughts as he was hugged from behind scaring him a bit. “Yuuri please I’m doing this for us. It’ll be safer if you stop skating. I’ll make you very happy I promise.”

 

“Then why don’t you just stop skating too.” Yuuri huffed back trying not to let his traitorous body lean back in his Alpha’s embrace. His nerves helped him with that but still he stood in Viktor’s arms as the other holds onto him protectively. “It’s the same as asking me to stop walking or eating a certain type of food I like. I love skating Viktor, I’ve looked up to you all this time and I fell in love with skating before I knew you were my other half out there. If I gave it up it would be the same as cutting off my arm or a leg at this point.” Yuuri told him. “And I don’t want to do that.”

 

They both nod at the comment probably both of them feeling the same way to some extent. And maybe now Viktor realized what he was asking Yuuri to do. “I understand but Yuuri-”

 

“Look,” Yuuri interrupted his head aching a bit. “I’m tired you’re tired how about we just...do something with this in the morning?” Yuuri yawned feeling tired for real now as he said that. “You should probably go to your own room though. I need some time to digest everything by myself okay?”

 

The arms around him don’t seem to want to let go, but slowly Viktor eases them away standing in front of Yuuri to look him straight in the eyes. “Okay I can do that. Just promise to talk to me first thing in the morning okay?”

 

“Yeah I can do that.” Yuuri sighs standing up to brush his lips against the others before moving back to smile up at him. “Good night.”

 

Viktor steals another kiss lingering for a second, lips pulling away slowly as they breathed the same air. “Yes and good night lyubov moya.” Then the Alpha walks to the door slowly hoping he could stay here with him still. Yuuri almost gives in, but waves as the other leaves.

 

A sigh falls from his mouth before he jumps back on the bed looking at his phone. His eyes widen as he checks the screen. “Phichit you’re still there?”

 

“Yeah.” He answers his tone tired as well. “We might have a problem with your lover boy there. Are all Alphas protective like that?”

 

“I don’t think so. The hockey club was never like that were they?” Yuuri responds cradling the phone closer. “I think only the ones with omegas get like that though. It’s kind of a nice change but...I don’t like how controlling he felt.”

 

“I’m glad I’m just a beta then. He’s just worried it sounds like though. Maybe it’ll all clear up tomorrow since he just met you! But we better both hit the hay now before Ciao-ciao kills us both.”

 

“Mhmm.” He agrees head laying on the soft pillow nuzzling it as he smelt Viktor on it eyes shutting softly. “Night ‘chu.”

 

“Night Yuu.”

 

\--------

 

Yuuri is rudely woken up in the morning by his coach Celestino shaking him away. “Yuuri, Yuuri! Get up we only have about 20 minutes to leave if we are going to make it to the airport and get home on time.”

 

“Wait wah-ahhh.” Yuuri asks in mid yawn reaching for his glasses before righting them on his face to look at his coach. “What do you mean Celestino? Don’t we have an extra day here?”

 

“The extra day was yesterday Yuuri. Your pseudo heat put us behind.” His coach responded quickly getting his students things together in his suitcase. “I left a pair of clothes out for you to change into. We’ll grab something from the cafe on the way out but you have 3 minutes to change before I’m dragging you out of here.” Then Celestino left the room, Yuuri getting the wake up fully now.

 

“Oh shit.” Looking at his phone, he shook his head grabbing the shirt and pants combo and changing quickly. “Shit shit-”

 

“Yuuri come on-”

 

“I’m done I’m done.” Yuuri yells rushing for the door zipping the old clothes in the suitcase as he followed Celestino. As they wait in the elevator Yuuri gasps grabbing the guard rail in the tiny space. “Wait Celestino I need to see Viktor. I told him I would talk to him in the morning.”

 

Celestino looks at his watch before shaking his head sadly. “I’m sorry Yuuri but with the time constraint I couldn’t let you two have more than a minute to say good bye. You’ll just have to text him or call him later when we get home.”

 

Tears prick at the corners of Yuuri’s eyes but he nods. “Yeah sure…” He says coldly back not letting the other know he didn’t have his newly found soulmates phone number. And if he just went on social media, how would Viktor know that it’s him?

 

Setting his shoulders in defeat he follows the other thinking about all the months before another competition would take place. And with him having to be disqualified from this round would he even get to go to another? All of the thoughts are confusing in Yuuri’s mind but he numbly follows Celestino as they go back home after the failed competition.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I will update this too much more. It's a push putting the chapter together all the way sometimes and this idea hasn't been sticking to me as much as I hoped it would. I'll still make things for it though! It'll just take a while. Thank you for the love on this and everything, I'm sorry I'm such a bad idea maker. ^^;

“So you didn’t even get a chance to talk to Viktor before you left?” Phichit asks before spinning around in their shared desk chair to look at him. It creaks as it spins more than he thought it would making him turn a little too far so that Phichit had to scoot around on it to look right at Yuuri.

 

Yuuri sighs looking down sadly, away from the inquiring eyes as he pets Vicchan in his lap. “Yeah ‘Chu. And it kind of hurts that I didn’t even get his number either.”

 

He hears a sound like a tsk before Phichit continues. “But can’t you just go on twitter or something and talk to him? Like that would probably be the easiest way to get ahold of him. And maybe he’s hurting too wondering why you didn’t see him before you left. Your big strong Alpha might be crying his eyes out right now.” Phichit says getting out of the chair to try to look at his friend in the eye. “And you’re almost doing the same. So what’s stopping you?”

 

There’s a pause as the two of them look at each other. “I’m...afraid.” He admits his hands stopping in the chocolate brown locks of the miniature poodle on his lap. “What if other people have started talking to him and are trying to pretend to be me. I just rather just not talk to Viktor and spare some of the heartache if I did do so.” 

 

“That’s just avoiding your problems again.” And a sigh comes out of Phichit’s mouth before picks up his phone waving it near him. “Take a photo with me and let me throw it up there just in case.”

 

“In case what?” Yuuri raises an eyebrow but moves closer to his best friend looking at said phone now. Vicchan lifts his head his little body shaking as he thumps his tail in hopes of more pets. A small laugh comes from Yuuri’s mouth as he messes with Vicchan’s ears for a moment smiling. The sound of a camera shutter goes off and he frowns looking at Phichit again. “What are you doing?” 

 

“Helping your sorry butt.” The other grins quickly tapping away on his phone before tapping on last key to post it online. “And done.”

 

Yuuri frowns more feeling his own phone vibrate. Lifting it out of his point his eyes widen. “What-why did you do that. You just tagged Viktor’s real twitter on this.” His voice comes out shakenly as his phone falls on his bed Vicchan getting a little upset too with him.

 

“Well we have to get his attention somehow. And you weren’t trying.” 

 

“It’s been one day! One day since I met him, you don’t know if I was going to get a hold of him soon or something.” But the statement hangs flat as he knows that’s not true and so does his friend.

 

“No Yuuri I do know and I know it would of taken much longer than now to get ahold of him. Hell I know you enough that you would've waited til the next skating competition you both were in.” Phichit says looking at his phone as he scrolls though his own feed. “Or even longer than that. Your Alpha is out there Yuuri and he wants and needs you.”

 

“How can you even know if that’s what he really wants.” And he digs his hand into his hip looking up at Phichit with sad eyes. “I didn’t even ask for this and yet here I am and here we are now-”

 

“He wants to call you and talk to you.” The other interrupts shoving his own phone under Yuuri’s face to show him.

 

“Wh-what?” But the message that’s in Phichit’s mailbox says that exact thing. His lungs release whatever is in them as warmth comes across to him by his mark making him rub at it tiredly. “So he does want to talk to me. Do...do you think he’s mad?” He says quietly hand not moving from his hip.

 

The phone moves away before Phichit taps out a new message to Viktor then receives an immediate answer back. “No it doesn’t sound like he’s mad just confused and concerned for you. Come on Yuuri throw him a bone already.”

 

“You can give him my number but I’m not going to talk to him just yet.” Yuuri mutters out, burying his face in his pillow as Vicchan runs off his bed away from the drama for now.

 

A huge sigh comes from Phichit but he punches the reply back soon after Yuuri feels a buzz on his own phone.

 

‘Yuuri I miss you I want to hear your voice but whenever you are ready solnyshko.’-Viktor

 

‘Thank you Viktor.’ He responds before getting a massive row of hearts back at him.

 

Yuuri shivers feeling ghost like fingers rub over his mark before he looks back at Phichit Viktor’s love coming over him though the text and their shared marking.

 

“See that wasn’t so bad was it?” The other grins before standing up and thinking for a moment in their bedroom. “So how about we go relax and watch a show together to unwind now?”

 

A smirk comes over Yuuri’s lips as he reads Phichit’s mind. “You just want to binge watch more of that anime that I showed you last week.”

 

“It’s so good.” Phichit whined before the two of them went into the living room to watch more of it together. They made some snack food but not much since they didn’t want to anger Celestino with going off of their diets even if it was for one night. Especially since Yuuri was an Omega and found it hard enough to keep weight off of himself even with the daily exercising he had to do with everyone. No matter what it kept centering back on his hips and everything down there if he slacked even a little bit on it.

 

His hands kept getting drawn back to his phone throughout the episodes, himself and Viktor writing to each other and bringing a quick smile to Yuuri’s face when they talk.

 

“Yuuri if I see your phone one more time I’m going to take it and write a sappy text to Viktor pretending to be you.” Phichit said suddenly as Yuuri was in mid text with the other again. A blush highlights his cheeks as he locks his phone up.

 

“Sorry.” 

 

“Don’t worry about it I’m just giving you shit.” The other said before pausing the show and getting up for more food. They had gotten through 3 more episodes before pausing here. The climax of with the characters should happen soon and- “What are you two talking about anyway?” Phichit asked bringing some chips back and munching on them quickly. It was as if he was worried Celestino would come in that door at any time and bust their asses over the food.

 

“He’s just telling me about his rinkmates and some funny things they have done to him before. They sound like a lot of fun to be around.” Yuuri admitted stealing some chips for himself. 

 

“Better than our crew?” He asked shocked before laughing before playing the show again. “You remember when Judy tried asking you out before she knew you were an Omega?”

 

Yuuri cringed looking away. “It’s understandable though, I mean I had for the longest time I smothered myself in scent blockers so much that nobody know I was one. You were the first to know actually....and it’s still a shock somebody would even want to date me or be around me in general.”

 

“You’re being mean to yourself again.” Phichit points out before pinching his arm scolding him before Yuuri hit him back. “Why wouldn’t people want you anyway? You’ve got it all going on Yuuri.”

 

A smile tugs at the corner of Yuuri’s mouth before he sighs ruffling his hair from his face. “You know why and there’s a lot of other reasons too. I’m too plain to be an Omega in the first place. Even with scent blockers I’m always assumed to be a Beta. And even at that I’m not that good with children. The last time I was around one crying I froze up and almost cried myself.”

 

“That doesn’t define you.” Phichit shook his head. “Besides you like Yuuko’s triplets just fine.”

 

“I’ve never met them in person of course I’m fine with them. And they’re only 2 and already are so cute, if not little terrors.” Yuuri laughs thinking about the picture Yuuko had sent him not that long ago of them. 

 

“Wouldn’t it be nice to go back home and see them at least once?” Phichit egged on. “You have time now to do so, and the nationals for you will be right around the corner. Spending a week or so with your family there would be nice wouldn’t it?”

 

Yuuri nods biting his lip. “Yeah but what if there’s people there that will harass me from back in school? I don’t think I can face that kind of thing ‘Chu.”

 

“And you won’t have to. You have a great support system and nobody will let them bully you anymore. I know you miss them and now that you’re an adult those ties shouldn’t hold you down anymore Yuuri.”

 

It takes a moment before Yuuri nods at his words. “I guess I can try. It would be a nice vacation and I can go skating at the Ice Castle while I’m there.”

 

“That’s the spirit!” Phichit grins before standing and putting all of their junk marathon away. The show had long been forgotten with the credits singing themselves to them. “Maybe you can invited Viktor with you to get to know him better?”

 

“Phichit!” Yuuri yelled blushing again. “I can’t do that, it would unsettle everything. I don’t even know what to do in his presence still.”

 

“You can try to find out with him.” Phichit pushed shutting the tv down as he looked at the time. “I know you want to Yuuri and it won’t be that bad. It’ll happen eventually why not be the first to initiate it?” Then he rubbed at Vicchan’s sleepy head that was nestled on his dog bed. “I’m heading to bed now. Don’t stay up too late okay?” The younger said before walking off into their room leaving Yuuri there to think some more.

 

His hand swiped at his phone before a wide smile pulled up on his face. 

 

‘Since you and your wonderful dog took a picture together I thought I would do the same and sending it to you.’-Viktor

 

Then under the other messages the other had sent was a cute selfie picture of Viktor and Makkachin looking at the camera. Yuuri saved the picture smiling at the adorableness of it.

 

‘Thank you for the picture.’ Yuuri responded before typing out a new message. ‘I think I might go to my parents hot springs for the next break. I was wondering if you wanted to during that time come visit? Maybe we can talk more? I would like to see you again’ Then he blushed locking the screen as he looked away from it. Why did he phrase it like that? 

But soon there was a buzz from his phone signaling a reply.

 

‘I would love to Yuuri! Tell me the address and the time you will be staying and I will come!’-Viktor

 

A new smile along with flutters from his chest happened and Yuuri tapped his mark with loving touches soon feeling some back. ‘Thank you.’ Yuuri responded before he headed off to bed with Phichit excitement bubbling within him at the prospect of spending a week or so getting to know Viktor better.


End file.
